Zoom
Zoom decreases the player's field of view to allow for a more precise aim. This is especially useful while attempting to land disparos a la cabeza o while inspecting the surrounding environment. Zoom will significantly increase a weapon's precisión, and may shrink the Dispersión cone of shotgun-type weapons. Controles |ps4= }} Zoom can be achieved by aiming with primary and secondary weapons, or with Códice y Escáner de síntesiss. Aiming can be set to either a held or toggled function through the Opciones menu under Controls. Alternatively, the same effect can be achieved by decreasing the Field of View through the Settings menu under Display. Planear |ps4= While Airborne + }} Players can aim midair to perform Aim Gliding, this slows player's descent into a controlled gliding while allowing them to aim better even while moving through the air. However, players can only perform this maneuver for a limited time of three seconds – during which if the timer runs out, they will no longer be able to aim until they land. It is important to note that this maneuver shares its timer with posandose. This maneuver can also be performed using melee weapons by pressing the parry key (default . When a stationary Warframe ability is added to the aim glide you will proceed to cast the ability while 'sliding' through the air. This still consumes your regular Aim Glide maneuver timer. Posarse While Walldashing, players can latch onto a wall by aiming. This stops any movements players currently have and will remain stationary on the spot, allowing them to fire at enemies from a high vantage point. However, players can only perform this maneuver for a limited time of five seconds – during which if the timer runs out, they will involuntarily latch off the wall. It is important to note that this maneuver shares its timer with Aim Gliding. The only exceptions to the five-second timer (while unmodded) are Loki and Loki Prime, both of which possess the same Passive ability; the duration of their posarse is increased by a factor of 10x, to fifty seconds without any mods. Mods Mods which increase zoom level will increase the range at which Centinelas can shoot enemies if installed on their respective Sentinel weapons. Dead Aim (an effect on the Pureza duradera mod, not to be confused with the mod named Tirador certero) will add a multiplicative damage bonus while aiming, though it does not affect the amount of zoom itself. - PvP-only = Al acecho.png|link=Al acecho Óptica de emboscada.png|link=Óptica de emboscada - Both = Objetivo ágil.png|link=Objetivo ágil Vista vivaz.png|link=Vista vivaz Disparo instantáneo.png|link=Disparo instantáneo Sobrevisión.png|link=Sobrevisión Reconocimiento aéreo.png|link=Reconocimiento aéreo Ojos anchos.png|link=Ojos anchos }} Equipment with Zoom Functions Certain weapons and equipment possess unique mechanics while using the Zoom function: - Bow = Attica.png|link=Attica|Attica – Grants pinpoint precisión. Cernos.png|link=Cernos|Cernos – Grants pinpoint precisión. Daikyu.png|link=Daikyu|Daikyu – Grants pinpoint precisión. Dread.png|link=Dread|Dread – Grants pinpoint precisión. Paris.png|link=Paris|Paris & MK1-Paris – Grants pinpoint precisión. Paris Prime.png|link=Paris Prime|Paris Prime – Grants pinpoint precisión. Cernos Rakta.png|link=Cernos Rakta|Cernos Rakta – Grants pinpoint precisión. - Shotgun = Phage.png|link=Phage|Phage – Tightens Dispersión. - Launcher = Tonkor.png|link=Tonkor|Tonkor – Display the estimated trajectory of the next grenade. }} - Equipment = Escáner del códice.png|link=Escáner del códice|Escáner del códice – Allows you to add entries to your Códice, see entities through walls, and acts as a rangefinder. Escáner de síntesis.png|link=Escáner de síntesis|Escáner de síntesis - Rastrea un Objetivo de síntesis, además de las funciones del Escáner del códice. }} Véase también * Precisión * Retroceso en:Zoom